Ce que tu es
by Naws-you
Summary: Newt est rongé par la braise mais n'y a t-il vraiment que la maladie pour le rendre fou?


**Les pensées de Newt pour Thomas.**

 _Disclaimer: Newt et Thomas à défaut de s'appartenir l'un à l'autre sont à ce bon vieux James Dashner_

Dis Tommy, tu connais cette sensation ?

Celle qui te ronge de l'intérieur et qui te consume, jusqu'à te rendre fou. Tu pense avoir le contrôle mais en fait non, tout t'échappe et tu es prisonnier de ce tourbillon infinie qui se créer en toi et grandit de jour en jour pour t'aspirer plus profondément encore. Alors, tu as deux choix qui s'opposent à toi, tu choisis de te battre ou de te laisser aller. Moi, je ne voulais pas me battre contre ce tourbillon.

Non, Tommy je ne parle pas de la braise.

Même si c'est un peu la même chose en fait, sauf que la braise te consume sans te laisser une chance d'en réchapper. Mais cette sensation dont je te fais part, tu peux choisir ou non de la laisser prendre le dessus sur toi, quitte à devenir fou, quitte à ne plus rien contrôler. Qui choisirait d'être délibérément consumé par quelque chose comme ça ?

Moi, je l'ai choisi, Tommy, je l'ai choisi.

J'étais déjà fou, bien avant cette saleté de maladie. Cependant, ma démence n'était pas le chaos, elle n'était pas le mal, elle n'était pas le sang qui coule des hommes, elle n'était pas le malheur, elle n'était pas la tristesse, elle n'était pas une blessure qui se forme quelque part où on ne peut la voir mais qui ne cesse de s'agrandir et qui nous aspire dans le néant.

Le néant Tommy, même là j'étais encore ce fou d'autre fois.

Il m'arrivait d'y entrer, parfois et de ne plus me souvenir rien, de qui j'étais, de ce que j'étais où même ce qu'être signifiait, je ne me rappelais de rien. Mais j'avais ces bribes de souvenir, une chute maladroite, un sourire enjoué, une main tendu et un cri de guerre qui défiait toute les injustices du monde.

Le tient, Tommy.

Tu vois ? ta maladresse, ton sourire, ta gentillesse et surtout, surtout ton courage, je ne peux pas les oublier. Je peux oublier ton nom, je peux oublier la couleur de tes cheveux, la forme de tes yeux, ta peau et même ta voix. Je peux oublier beaucoup de chose Thomas, mais je ne peux pas oublier ce que tu es, tes actes, ta façon d'être, ta façon de vivre. Parce que je ne te voyais pas sourire, tomber ou même me tendre la main. Je ne t'entendais pas crier. Je le sentais, c'était quelque chose d'ancré en moi.

Ça m'a aidé Tommy, du moins je crois.

J'aurai tout oublier si je n'avais pas eu au moins ça pour rester conscient, j'aurai été rongé par la maladie plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient prédit et nous savons toi et moi qu'elle est plus forte avec moi qu'avec n'importe qui d'autres dans ce foutu bas monde. Peut être parce que je suis déjà fou, et que c'est perdu d'avance pour moi de mener ce combat qui finira de toute manière par ma défaite. J'ai donc laissé cette nouvelle démence prendre possession de moi, et aujourd'hui elle se bat contre mon autre folie

Je ne veux pas qu'elle gagne Tommy,

J'aime ma folie d'antan, je l'ai accepté, tout simplement parce qu'elle vient de moi et un peu de toi aussi. Non, je me trompe, le tourbillon qui s'est créé en moi vient totalement et irrémédiablement de toi. C'est pour ça que même si la braise me plonge dans le noir le plus complet sans la moindre source de chaleur, je sens encore cet halo de lumière qui émane de ta force et des conviction pour lesquels tu te bas.

J'ai choisis de me battre avec toi Tommy, je me bats encore avec toi.

Parce que même si je ne suis plus le même qu'avant à l'extérieur, même si mes mots ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient je continue de croire en toi. Je sais qu'à la fin de cette aventure, peu importe l'issue, tu seras encore debout et que ton cri de guerre résonnera dans le cœur de tout les êtres vivants.

Tu ne peux pas guérir les condamnés Tommy, mais tu peux les délivrer.

J'y crois fort, j'y crois de toute mes forces, aussi absurde que cela puisse être. Comment peut on délivrer des condamnés ? Comment peut-on libérer des esclaves sans pouvoir briser leurs chaînes ? Comment peut ont sauver des vies vouaient à une mort imminente ?

Simplement, en leurs donnant espoir Tommy.

L'espoir d'un lendemain qui sera fait d'amour et de prospérité. L'espoir d'une paix inébranlable pour un toujours qui ne dépérira pas dans les abysses d'un océan de sang et de guerre. Un lendemain que nous ne ne connaîtrons pas nous les non-immunisés mais qu'on aura contribué à construire.

Tommy, je le vois dans tes yeux.

Je vois ce que tu veux au plus profond de ton cœur, je vois ce que tu cherche et le but de ta quête. Le bonheur, tu es à la recherche du bonheur Tommy. Pas le tien, mais celui du monde entier et tu te bat pour que naisse les sourires sur les visages de l'univers

Tu fais déjà le mien Tommy.

Mon sourire, ma joie, mon bonheur et évidemment, mon tourbillon de folie. Parce que je suis fou de toi, Thomas, complètement fou de toi et même la braise ne pourras pas me le faire oublier. Je suis amoureux d'une chute après un tentative de fuite, d'une action aussi stupide que héroïque, d'une révolte créer par le fruit de la justice. Je suis amoureux d'une bonté, d'une confiance et d'un espoir qui naquit d'un regard. Ton regard.

Je suis fou amoureux de toi même si parfois ton nom se perd.

Mais pas ce que tu es Tommy.


End file.
